Kikyo Makes Kagome Her Enormous Lover
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Kagome is on her way home to visit her mother when a massive Kikyo shows up to have to make Kagome her super sized lover.


Kikyo Makes Kagome Her Enormous Lover

It was on a visit to the village and she had been on her way to the bone eaters well when out of the forest step enormous Kikyo she had smiled at her while licking her lips. Looking over this new Kikyo she could help but to get a hard-on she had hoped to get home to her world so she could stuff her sexy her with her 16 inch long 14 inch wide dick as her mother was always so horny when she came home from the Feudal Era her mother's female lovers not equipped to hump and fill her mother's womb they were only able to empty her mother's huge smooth testicles into their wombs so her pussy was going to be very hungry for her hot sticky thick cum. As she looked Kikyo smiled and slowly began to open her white long sleeve hariu as it opened she could only gasp at what she saw Kikyo's breast were unbound and an enormous double KK cup with huge red nipples under these she had a shiny enormous smooth belly that had a popped out belly button. As she watched she could see Kikyo fleshly belly jiggle as something was moving inside. Kikyo smiled "Mmmm I was looking for Inuyasha so I could add him to my belly but instead I find my reancrnet going home". As Kikyo spoke her left hand ran down her enormous belly. She was scared but also amazingly turned on even more the thought of her naked mother bouncing on her belly if she was Kikyo size or even better bigger was causing her pussy to drench her white cotton knee socks. Licking her lips she jumped at Kikyo cause the obese priestess to fall down onto the soft grass out of sight. Kikyo had not been prepared for this but recovered quickly and pulled her up til they were face to face in a instant she had Kikyo's soft flesh lips pressed against hers which surprised her as Kikyo was supposed to be clay and bone but she was not though it really didn't matter at that moment as she could fell her dick getting even harder inside her white cotton panties and she knew Kikyo would soon feel it as well. As they passionately kissed she could feel her dark green ruffle skirt begin slid off but not by Kikyo's hands those were on her back it was her powers. Kagome then moaned against Kikyo's soft lips before Kikyo brake the kiss an spoke "Mmmm it seem I'm the only one topless so how about we take care of that" Kagome nodded and sat up on Kikyo's massive round shiny belly and slowly peeled off her white school uniform shirt with it's dark green collar and red bow to reveal her large round white potbelly with she was growing from riding on Inuyasha's back and the big feast people throw them when they defeated a demon and over this her huge double GG cup breast secured in a little white cotton bra that her mother loved to buy her as they caused her double GG breast to over flow the cups. After getting her shirt off Kagome throw it to to the side and with ease reached behind her back to unhook her white cotton bra causing it to fly off and into a tree. After getting topless Kagome gave her huge breast a jiggle and moaned "So lover what do you think about my breast you like". Kikyo licked her lips "Mmmm yes now come here and kiss me honey" and before Kagome could squeal Kikyo had wrapped her thick muscular arms around her bare back and pulled her back down into a deep passionate kiss. Soon she could feel Kikyo's naked enormous thick muscler legs wrapping around her waist and Kikyo's thick fat toes trying to pull down her white cotton panties thru her white cotton ankle high toe socks it didn't take long til Kikyo had her panties off and tossed away causing her enormous man-meat to slap Kikyo's enormous shiny belly. As her dick hit Kikyo she broke the kiss "my you future priestess have some amazing feeling things is that your penis I feel on my enormous belly". Blushing she spoke "Yes it is your body is making me horny and I need to empty my testicles soon" she saw Kikyo smile "Well then use your powers to strip me of my white loincloth then you can stuff that huge penis deep inside me and fill my virgin womb with your seed then we can have some more fun". She smiled then closed her eyes to focus like she did when she had to find a hard sacred shikon jewel shard. She nearly gasped as she felt her power grab Kikyo's white loincloth and begin to pull it down her enormous hips and thighs before tossing it away. This caused Kikyo to giggle Kagome then felt Kikyo smooth plump hand cupping her huge testicles one at a time as they could not fit in Kikyo's hand together "My your testicles fell so heavy you must need to come bad, well soon you can fill my womb with all that cum but first we need to get you bigger". Kagome look up into Kikyo's eyes "How do we make me big like you" Kikyo grabbed her left enormous double KK cup breast and rubbed the huge pink nipple with her plump thumb this soon caused a drop of milk to ooze out "Why you are going to suck my fat pink nipples filling that stomach of yours with my fatting milk this will cause you to get an enormous belly just like mine, then you can have sex with me". Kagome was surprised but really horny so she started by licking the drop of milk off Kikyo's left nipple and moaning at the sweet taste she then pushed the nipple and a little of Kikyo's double KK sized breast into her mouth and began sucking. At first the milk was slow to come out but as she started to massage Kikyo's left breast the flow of milk began to increase fill her mouth causing her to have to swallow fast as she gulp down the sweet fating milk her throat would stretch wide and her stomach started to swell each gulp making it bigger and bigger. So after starting her drinking she had a large shiny potbelly and her huge breast had swelled up to a shiny double HH cups, her thighs and calves were also getting fatter as were her arms, her large butt was ballooning out into two huge jiggling shiny smooth cheeks. Felling her body swell she moaned in pleasure as even her dick and testicles were swelling up her dick soon reached 14 inches long and 12 inches thick while her testicles grow to the size of a bull and slapped Kikyo's shiny enormous belly. As she grow Kikyo moaned "Yes get bigger my reincarnation I want you enormous like me" this was turning her on even more than watching her mother strip at the local lesbian club she worked at. Sucking harder the milk began to flow faster and soon the forest was filled which a loud (POP) as her belly button popped out. Once her belly button was out Kikyo moaned "Stick your dick into my pussy and start humping me". Smiling around the huge pink nipple she moved the head of now enormous dick to the wet dripping hairy fat virgin pussy of Kikyo a place no man or demon had ever been not even Inuyasha. The thought of taking Kikyo's virginity almost made her blow her load on the fat pussy but she held it. When the tip of her dick touched the hairy pussy lips she gave a hard push sending the head inside Kikyo's warm birth canal this caused Kikyo to give a huge moan "Oh praise to the moon and sun goddess your dick is so fat it's stretching me more than I thought it would, please go slowly or your hulking dick will rip me in half". So she went slow pushing her enormous dick into Kikyo inch by inch until she reached the priestess's hymen as her dick tip touched it Kikyo's body began to glow as did hers and she knew that they were going to bond it was just like when her mom had first stuff her with the huge dick between her legs taking her virginity her powers had made her mother and herself bigger with huge thick muscles something the women at the strip club liked seeing covered in oil when they danced on stage together. Knowing what to do she broke her mouth from Kikyo's nipple and leaning up she spoke "Kikyo do you take me as your lover" with a huge moan "yes yes I take you as my lover now bond me you enormous dickgirl make me yours". With that said she pulled her enormous dick back an inch then slammed it forward hard causing it to break thru Kikyo's hymen then strait to Kikyo's certrix as her dickhead hit the certrix Kikyo screamed "ah that hurt you beautiful dickgirl now get your dick in my womb so we can bond". Kagome smiled at her new lover then started to wiggle her wide thick shiny hips causing her dickhead to rub Kikyo's soft certrix and slowly push thru. Soon they heard a soft (POP) thru Kikyo's enormous belly fat and Kagome felt her dickhead bottoming out in Kikyo's womb with her dick fully in her lover Kagome bend down and pressed her lips to Kikyo's soft ones cause the energy around them to glow brighter before it faded into their enormous bodies forming a bond.

Once bonded Kagome began to pull her dick back until her dickhead rim bumped the opening to Kikyo's womb then she thrust back in causing her lover to fill the forest with her musical cries of hot pleasure. As Kagome pounded into her Kikyo smiled as she moaned it was a good thing she had put up that ward or Inuyasha would show up and stop her from mating the future priestess or that pervert monk or that fox demon could show up. She would not mind the demon slayer as she was planning to take her as well.

As Kagome pounded her new lover she bended down and took Kikyo huge pink nipple into her mouth before starting to suckle. As Kagome drank Kikyo's thick heavy milk there came a rustling in the bushes a few feet away of her Kikyo thought it was a rabbit as her barrier was made to repel all demons save those that where female since she was currently carrying one inside her enormous round shiny belly that demon was the wolf demon girl Ayanme. Kikyo had come across the demon wolf and had found her to be very beautiful so she had used a lust powder causing the wolf girl to get near. She had then tantalized the wolf demon and lured her into her bed roll for some very hot passionate sex like some couples she had watched around the many villages she visited. It was a trick she used every time she saw a woman that she found attractive who would put the man into a deep sleep with a special powder before sneaking into the hut were she'd use lust powder to cause the woman to have sex with her before she would swallow the woman whole. After which the woman would be digested and her flesh would replace clay while the soul joined hers. It was this techique that she had use on the wolf demon girl thou unlike the human women she was going to reform the demon and make her into her sex pet along with the demon slayer.

So it was with some surprise went out of the bushes Sango stepped wearing her red and green kimono with her black sandals to see two massive jiggling naked round balls of white flesh surrounded by both Kagome's modern clothing and Kikyo's priestess garb. As Sango stood there she watched as Kikyo licked her lip before lifting her massive right arm towards her as she did Sango felt her womanhood throb and quickly begin to soak her white loincloth. This caused Kikyo to smile as she spoke "Mmmm come here demon slayer and join us in getting fat" it was these words that caused Kagome to pop out Kikyo's enormous pink nipple and speak words that caused Sango to flood her loincloth with pussy juice "Oh Sango you are here yes do come here I want you to become fat Sango, so please strip and join us I promise you'll like it once you've gained some weight".

As Kagome spoke Sango found herself slowly kicking off her black sandals while slowly untieing the wide red sash around her slender waist before letting it fall to the forest floor. She soon followed her sash with a opening her red and green kimono to reveal her skin tight black leather body suit which clung to her huge round jiggling breast her prize body part and a body part that many of the men of her old village including her own father had suckled at. As the kimono puddled around her thick muscler ankles the two massive lovers watched as Sango reached up and began to unbuckle the three red snaps at the suits collar before slowly peeling the tight garment off her sweaty white body. First freeing her huge round shiny breast which bounced as they popped out of the garment, then her flat ten pack abs which glistened with sweat, followed by her tight white loining cloth the cling to two huge round tight plump butt cheeks, before it was peeled down thick muscler legs. It was as Sango peeled her skin tight black leather body suit off her wide muscler hips that Kagome let out a gasp as she noticed something that ever woman in the demon slayer village had got to know very well and that was Sango's enormous 18 inch long 14 inch thick veiny penis under which hung a ballsack the size of a honeydew melon.


End file.
